The present invention relates to a novel method of treatment of diseases. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel method of preventing bacterial toxin release and/or synthesis with prostaglandins.
The prostaglandins are derivatives of prostanoic acid. They are useful for a wide variety of pharmacological purposes. See, e.g., Bergstrom, et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 20:1 (1968), and references cited therein. A trivial system of nomenclature has been devised, which classifies the prostaglandins according to the substituents on the cyclopentane ring. See, N. A. Nelson, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 17:911 (1974).
Bacterial toxins have been identified as contributing to the pathogenesis of various diseases. Thus, for example, Clostridium difficile (C. difficile) has been associated with the pathogenesis of antibiotic-associated pseudomembranous colitis. Table I lists a number of other diseases for which a bacterial toxin plays a major role.
Previous pharmacological agents have concentrated on protecting the gastrointestinal system from the effects of toxins, through the use of so-called "cytoprotective" agents, or on attacking the bacteria itself. Both approaches have met with limited success.
A third approach to the treatment of bacterial induced diseases is to block the release and/or synthesis of cytotoxin.